Custom Barney Home Video Previews
We Can Play! (1996) NOTE: This preview was seen on Barney 1997 videos. And Also The preview for this video is announced by Gordon from Sesame Street, which who is played by and he works at Austin, Texas, USA. *Announcer: Guess what? Barney and his pals are going on a trip of things they can play! *Brendan: I really like to play on the trip. *Seth: Me, too! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi, everybody! *Kids: Barney! *Announcer: Join Barney along with Baby Bop, BJ, *Baby Bop and BJ: Hi, everybody! *Announcer: Mr. Boyd, *Mr. Boyd: Hi, Barney! Hi, kids! *Announcer: Scooter McNutty, *Scooter: Hi, there! *Announcer: and the kids: Brendan; Seth; Scott; Carlos; Juan; Zachary; Tosha; Kathy; Julie; Hannah; Chip; and Wendy. *Scott: Hi. *Announcer: With a help of Barney, he and Mr. Boyd takes their friends on a trip of things they can play there. *Barney: I need your help. *Announcer: From a bus to an airplane, Barney and all of his friends will enjoy different places on their own trip. *Barney: We can go anywhere if we just pretend. *Barney and friends: (singing) Let's go on an adventure, a driving adventure. There's a great big world to explore. Let's go on an adventure, a driving adventure for fun, surprises, and more. *Announer: First stop: The library. *Mr. Boyd: You can enjoy books in the library! *Barney: (singing) You can have an adventure in a faraway land. You can learn about a tuba in a marching band. You can travel to stars or the deep blue sea... *Barney and friends: (singing) ...when you learn to borrow books from the library. *Announcer: Second stop: The train ride. *Barney: Get ready to work on the railroad. *Barney and friends: (singing) I've been working on the railroad all the livelong day. I've been working on the railroad just to past the time away. *Announcer: When you work on the rail, you can ride on a train or a caboose. *Barney and friends: (singing) Little red caboose behind the train. Woo-woo! *Announcer: Third stop: The farm. *Barney: We're on our way to Grandpa's farm! *Barney and friends: (singing) We're on our way, we're on our way on our way to Grandpa's farm. We're on our way, we're on our way on our way to Grandpa's farm. *Announcer: Fourth stop: The woods. *Wendy: I never seen the woods like that before! *Barney and friends: (singing) Listen to the mockingbird. *(mockingbird whistles in tune) *Barney and friends: (singing) Listen to the mockingbird. *(mockingbird whistles in tune) *Announcer: Fifth stop: The jungle. *Scooter: Looks like we're in the jungle right now. *Barney and kids: (singing) We're going on a jungle adventure to see what we can see. *Announcer: Sixth stop: The ship. *Barney: Land ahoy! (giggles) *Barney and kids: (singing) I'd love to sail on a sailing ship and sail away to sea. *Announcer: Seventh stop: The animal museum. *Barney: There are a lot of animals to choose from the animal museum. *Barney: (singing) There are two eyes. *Others: (singing) There are two eyes. *Barney: (singing) There is a nose. *Others: (singing) There is a nose. *Barney: It's a bear! *Announcer: Last stop: Professor Tinkerputt's workshop. *Professor Tinkerputt: You're just in time! It's so good to see you! Come on in! *Professor Tinkerputt: (singing) My name is Professor Tinkerputt. You may think it's funny but I don't like it very much. I move right here and plan to stay to build my toys and by the way, these toys are great and so much fun to touch! *Announcer: You can play on a trip with Barney and his friends as they start going on a trip on a bus and going back to school on airplane. *Hannah: It's great to be back to school. *Barney: It sure is, Hannah. *Announcer: After they come back to school from their trip... *Barney: We're having a dance party! *Barney and friends: (singing) Ta ra ra boom de ay, ta ra ra boom de ay, ta ra ra boom de ay, ta ra ra boom de ay, ta ra ra boom de ay, ta ra ra boom de ay, ta ra ra ra boom de ay, ta ra ra boom de ay! *Announcer: We Can Play! Now available on home video from Lyrick Studios. *(instrumental version of "Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay" playing) Barney's Counting Round-Up (1996) NOTE: This preview was seen on some of 1996 Barney VHS Tapes *Announcer: Barney's Magical Christmas (1995) NOTE: This preview was seen on some of 1996 Barney VHS tapes *Announcer: On The Move With Barney (1996) ﻿NOTE: This preview was seen on Barney's Friendship Fun (1996 VHS). *Announcer: The kids learn about transportation in school today. *Shawn: I wish we can go on a trip too. *Min: Me too. *Jason: And I wish we can go places on a trip like the beach. *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Hi, everybody! *Kids: Barney! *Tosha: We wish we can go on a trip to places, Barney. *Barney: Yes, Carlos. *Announcer: With the help of Barney, he takes the kids on a trip to places. *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids: (singing) Let's go on an adventure; Just pretend and you will see. *Announcer: From a car ride to a rocket ride, Barney and his friends go places on their own trip. *Barney: We go anywhere when we pretend. *BJ: Yeah. *Announcer: First stop: The beach. *BJ: This beach is so cool. *Barney: Yes, BJ. It's filled with water, sand and beach toys. *Tosha: We learn about colors. *Barney: That's right, Tosha. *Announcer: Next stop, the pizza bakery. *Baby Bop: We might make a pizza, Barney. *Barney: That's right, Baby Bop. *BJ: We would make a dough first. *Barney: Right, BJ. *Announcer: And finally,the circus. Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids learn about places and rides. *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids: (singing) John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth, his name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout...There goes John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth! Da da-da da-da da-da da! *Announcer: On The Move With Barney. Now available on Home Video. *(instrumental version of "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" playing) Barneys super dee duper fun day celebrating 10 years of Barney The preview for this video is announced by Mr. Boyd, and he works at Rochester, USA in the United States. *Announcer: Its a day of memories *Barney: Stupendous *Announcer: Love *Barney, Baby bop, Bj and the kids: (singing) I love you you love me *Announcer: And......... *Kids: Barney *Announcer: See Barney and his friends remember some super dee duper memories in Barney's super dee duper fun day celebrating 10 years of Barney *Barney: Ohh remember this fun party it was fun *Bj: Come on sissy lets invite our friends to the memories party *Baby bop: YAHH!!!!! *Announcer: So celebrate 10 years of Barney and friends on this special home video *Barney: And remember I love you *Announcer: So your invited go to your local store and pick up Barney's super dee duper fun day celebrating 10 years of barney but its only for a limited time only so if you want over an hour of barney pick up Barney's super dee duper fun day celebrating 10 years of barney Now available on home video from Lyrick Studios. *(instrumental version of "Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay" playing)